theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
Silly's Zexal: Stale Chips
Lily: So you FINALLY started season 2? Silly: Yeah, so? Lily: It's been like a year since you started any new episodes. Silly: Well um... Chris was distracting me? Everyone turns to look at the note still tacked on the notice board: "Gone for cheese -Chris" Penny: That's a dumbo excuse. Jony: 360 NO SCOPE *crash* Jony: It wasn't me! Will: What should I say? Penny: What do you mean? Will: I need a line so everybody knows I'm here. Silly: I think you just got one. Will: Oh. Yay :D Silly: THEME SONG GO! SUE KAIBA NOW, SUE KAIBA NOW, TOUR DE FRANCE, FRENCH FRY SPAGHETTIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: MWAHAHAAAHAHAHAA! My latest plan is so evil that it makes those stupid Berries look like... um... toons. I guess. I don't know where I was going with that. Downsizer Grunt 1: What is your plan, anyway? Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Everyone loves potato chips, right? Well everyone suddenly hates potato chips once you leave the bag open. Unfortunately, even though everyone here is stupid, they're smart enough to remember to put the clip on! So I have invented a device that causes all the potato chips in Heartland to go stale WITHOUT the bags being opened, therefore ruining potato chips for everyone forever! Downsizer Grunt 2: Nice! Can I push the button? Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: No you can't- HEY STOP TRYING TO PUSH THE BUTTON Downsizer Grunt 2: Aww... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Besides that was the self-destruct button. You would've ruined everything. Downsizer Grunt 2: ...oops? Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Now, allow me to put my plan into action! Meanwhile at some weirdo's house... Ugly Hair Man: HURRAY SPONGEGUY RECTANGLESHIRT IS ON Ugly Hair Man runs into the kitchen to grab a bag of chips. Ugly Hair Man: I like chips Ugly Hair Man runs back into the living room and jumps on the couch. Nosedive Kite Dude: ARE YOU READY KIDS? Wait how did I get on this show... SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Ugly Hair Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH these chips are stale! Spike N Scoop did you leave the bag open!?!?! Spike N Scoop: Nope. Ugly Hair Man: Eh I don't believe you. I'll just get a new bag. Ugly Hair Man runs back into the kitchen and gets a new bag of potato chips. Ugly Hair Man: THESE ARE STALE TOO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Ugly Hair Man runs away to Zexal Grocery. Spike N Scoop: What a weirdo. How are we even related? And now we're at the grocery store and stuff Ugly Hair Man: What's with the line? Whale: All the potato chips are suddenly stale so we're getting refunds. Ugly Hair Man: Oh cool. Doc Stretchy Head: What do you mean you won't give me a refund?! I DEMAND a refund! My special potato chip spaghetti was ruined and now I have to buy a new box of spaghetti too! Ice Cream Monster: Sir, we don't give refunds for empty bags. Doc Stretchy Head: Well... uh... Doc Stretchy Head throws a smoke bomb and runs away with the cash register. Ice Cream Monster: Stop that weirdo! Cake Monster shows up out of nowhere and throws candles at Doc Stretchy Head and takes back the cash register. Spike N Scoop: Breaking news! According to recent reports, all potato chips in Heartland City have gone stale. EVERYBODY PANIC! In other news, panicking shown to increase chances of animehairitis. People who want to keep their normal hairstyles are encouraged not to panic. Whale: Well then. Whale gets on his motorbike and drives to Domino City to get potato chips. Ash the Fatty: What am I going to do without potato chips?! :( Ugly Hair Man: Well, you know that old saying. Flowery Bugeyes: What old saying? Ugly Hair Man: Whenever something goes wrong, blame it on Team Downsize! Casual Cashew: I didn't know that was a saying, in the end. Ugly Hair Man: It is now Flip. and he's not a scientist.: I'd love to go with you guys, but I need to go home and feed my pet alligator. See you on the flip side! Ugly Hair Man: He's weird. TO TEAM DOWNSIZE HEADQUARTERS! nananana batman Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Well, I've officially ruined potato chips! VICTORY OILMONADE! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness drinks some victory Oilmonade. It's like regular Oilmonade but it's for a victory. Ash the Fatty: WE'RE HERE TO FIX THE POTATO CHIPS! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness spits the Oilmonade out in Ash the Fatty's face because he's surprised. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Come on! Ugly Hair Man: It's time to duel! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Grrr... GRUNTS! Downsizer Grunts flood out of pretty much everywhere and attack Flowery Bugeyes, Ash the Fatty, and Casual Cashew. DUEL! Ugly Hair Man VS. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness Turn 1 - Ugly Hair Man (4000) vs. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness (4000) Ugly Hair Man used Number 1: Champion! It's super effective! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: It's time for... NEW DUELING MECHANICS! I summon Neo Downsizer X because adding Neos and Xs makes it sound cooler! Ugly Hair Man: This is getting too complicated for me :S Turn 2 - Ugly Hair Man (4000) vs. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness (3000) Ugly Hair Man used Number 1: Champion! It's super effective! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Neo Downsizer X! Attack him and destroy ALL HIS LIFE POINTS! WAHAHAHA Turn 3 - Ugly Hair Man (3500) vs. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness (3000) Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Aw boo. Ugly Hair Man used Number 1: Champion, blah blah blah why does it even say it's super effective, this isn't Pokemon Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Attack him and get rid of MORE LIFE POINTS!!!1!!!!1!!11!11111 Turn 3 - Ugly Hair Man (3000) vs. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness (3000) Ugly Hair Man used Number 1: Champion! Neo Downsizer X explodes. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Ow. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness used Number 36: Grunt Attack! Turn 4 - Ugly Hair Man (2000) vs. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness (2500) Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: YES! I'm finally going to win! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness does the cog taunt dance thing. Ugly Hair Man used Number 89: Doomy Meal! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness used Number 36: Grunt Attack! Turn 5 - Ugly Hair Man (1000) vs. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness (1500) Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Look who won THIS time Ugly Hair Man? Ugly Hair Man used Number 89: Doomy Meal! A gust of wind comes out of nowhere and blows Number 36: Grunt Attack out the window. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: REALLY? A deus ex machina? We're gonna go with that? Flowery Bugeyes: Nope. Just me with a fan! ^.^ Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Grrr... remind me to downsize you later. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness used Number 52: Downsize! Turn 6 - Ugly Hair Man (500) vs. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness (500) Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Um... uh... RACE YOU TO THE POTATO CHIP MACHINE! WINNER: Ugly Hair Man Ugly Hair Man: Hey! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness runs to the potato chip machine and pushes the self-destruct button. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: FINALLY! My plan worked for once! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is too busy gloating and forgets he pushed the button... the machine explodes and he gets sent flying out the window. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN Ash the Fatty: Don't worry guys, I pushed the revert button while you guys were busy dueling :D Ugly Hair Man: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY potato chips are good again! Casual Cashew: In the end, this was a very weird adventure. Meanwhile back at Zexal Grocery, everyone is buying potato chips when Whale drives up on his motorcycle. Whale: 'sup dorks Ugly Hair Man: We fixed the potato chips! :D Whale: ...after I drove all the way to Domino City and spent hundreds of ZexalBucks on gas getting there?!? Whale tears Ugly Hair Man's hair out because he doesn't want to ruin his own hair. Ugly Hair Man: Wait... my hair is gone... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111 Ugly Hair Man's panicking causes him to get animehairitis and his hair comes back. Ugly Hair Man: Oh. Yay :D Spike N Scoop: Breaking news! Monster, spell, and trap cards are the latest thing in Duel Monsters! Everyone stock up on them at Zexal Grocery before you're the only kid in Skhool who's still dueling with a few numbers! In other news, my stupid brother fixed all the potato chips, but nobody cares because DUEL MONSTERS, PEOPLE!!!! DUEL MONSTERS!!!!!! This is Spike N Scoop on Channel Z News signing out. Ice Cream Monster: Oh yeah I have new kinds of cards. Ugly Hair Man: SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEYS! :D Meanwhile in a super secret lab that's under Team Downsize HQ oops I just spoiled the secret location... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Finally, after all these years I can activate this thing! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness puts the Flipontic Gear in the middle of a panel thing which activates a lot of complicated machinery, turning on a weird test tube looking thing. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: YES! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness suddenly gets sucked into the test tube and when he gets thrown back out... there's two of him. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Oh my Chairman... TO BE CONTINUED IN SILLY'S YU-GI-OH! Category:Silly's Zexal